My Crazy Life
by dallascowboysncountrymusicfan
Summary: Fang reflects on a few key moments in his and Max's relationship as he deals with their crazy life 12 years later. 2-shot. i'm bad at summaries, it's better than summary, please read! T 'cuz I'm paranoid and that's what MR was rated.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Let's get this straight. Do I look like a guy? NO! Am I a guy? NO! Therefore, I am not James Patterson or Kenny Chesney, so I don't own the flock or the awesome lyrics. I do, however, own Onyx and Hope. **

_Italics__ is present time _

Normal is flashbacks

_Italics underlined is lyrics_

**Fang's POV**

_I __sit up at a cry from the other room, then wince and rub my back. No matter what position Onyx falls asleep in, he always ends up with his head pressed hard against my lower back and his feet on Max. I hear another cry and glance at the clock. 2:17 am. Hope ate just an hour ago, so I don't think she's hungry. I get out of bed, careful not to wake my wife or son and cross the hall to Hope's room. _

_She's laying in her crib, fussing. I pick her up and cuddle her close to me as I hum in h__er ear to calm her down. After while, she's asleep, but not enough for me to put her down without waking her up again. The only noise is the sound of her heartbeat and the thunder that I figure must have woken her up. _

_I shake my head as I think. If I had been told when I was fourteen, that in twelve years I would __be married to Max and the father of two winged kids I would have laughed. But here I am, holding my month old daughter as I watch through the window as the rain falls and the lightning lights up the sky. I close my eyes and remember a night when this right here would have seemed less likely than the Whitecoats apologizing for experimenting on us and giving us candy…_

I couldn't sleep. Finding a bomb in my dinner had my nerves way too jacked-up to even think about sleeping. I shook my head. Yeah right. It wasn't the pizza-box-bomb that had me tossing and turning – it was Max. The time we'd been apart when the flock'd split had given me a lot of time to think, and I'd come to a conclusion – I needed to talk to her. Like, now. Before I went completely nuts. During the week I'd spent at her mom's house, I'd had plenty of chances to take her aside and talk to her, but the guts, and the opportunity to, had never came at the same time. I gritted my teeth. I wasn't going to get a better chance than now. Silently, I got up from my bed and grabbed some jeans and a sweatshirt and threw them on.

"Yo, Ig." I hissed, careful not to wake up Jeb or Gazzy. Iggy jerked upright as I shook him

.

"Say wha? Huh? Fang? Whazzup?" he mumbled, half asleep. I rolled my eyes. Shocker, I know. Fang, the no-feelings-rock showed emotion. Get over it; I have a lot of emotions, I just don't show them on a daily basis. Quit freaking out and keep reading.

"I'm going to see if Max wants to go for a flight with me. Just keep an ear out for everyone while we're gone, OK?"

Iggy grinned evilly – a part amused, part I-told-you-so, part sympathetic smirk. "You gonna try to talk to her about the cave incident?"

"Try being the key word here." I said bitterly. "I'll be lucky if I get the words 'I wanna talk to you' out before she a) decks me, or b) runs away, like last time."

"Or c) all of the above!" Iggy chuckled. I shot him a death glare, which was totally wasted on him.

"Not funny." Iggy stopped laughing and got serious.

"Look, dude, just tell her what you've been telling me for two years, about how you're crazy about her. I'm the blind guy and I can see that you two are crazy about each other. Even when you guys are arguing and an inch from ripping each other's throats out, you're enjoying it. You two are blinder than me when it comes to love!!! You guys just can't see that you're perfect for each other and that nothing would make the flock happier than to see you two together."

I stared at him, my eyes widening a fraction of an inch, betraying my total shock at Ig's speech. Just when I thought he couldn't get any freakier. "Do you guys have nothing better to do than get Angel to read our minds and tell you what we're thinking?"

"Not really," Iggy smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Jerk."

"Hey, I try. And if anyone wakes up and sees you and Max gone, what am I supposed to tell them?"

"Whatever."

Iggy chuckled. "Whatever you say, lover bo – ow!" He rubbed his head ruefully and scowl-smiled. "You don't wanna beat me up; trust me!" Something about his tone scared me more than if Ari came back from the dead… again. I wasn't about to let him know that though.

"Why?"

"You were planning on getting into the girls' room without waking Dr. M up, how?" he asked smugly. I mentally groaned. He had a point. I knew he could pick the lock in under 5 minutes… probably under 2 here 'cuz this was a really crappy hotel… but I also knew he'd want something in exchange. Luckily for me, I'd gotten to know him way better when we were separated from the girls, and I had blackmail.

"What do you want?" I asked cautiously. I really didn't want to use up my blackmail quite yet.

"I need you to steal some of Max's underwear. Me and Gazzy want to experiment with different types of materials for bomb fuses."

"No. I'm not that dumb."

"You want me pick the lock or not?"

"Oh, I want you to pick the lock, but I don't think getting you to do it should require facing the wrath of Max. Don't you remember what she did to you when you blew up her favorite pair of jeans two years ago?"

Iggy's face paled. Max had flipped. I won't give you all the details; I'm sure you want to be able to sleep tonight, but let's just say it involved some of the worst torture methods man ever invented… Teletubbies, Doodlebops, and Max's cooking. Iggy and Gazzy jumped at the slightest noise for a solid month and a half afterwards. Heck, she didn't even touch me, and I slept with my door locked for a week.

"You're not an idiot; you don't expect me to do it for free; I gotta get something outta this!!!" Iggy recovered enough to say.

"How about Nudge doesn't find out you like her and you snuggle with her sock in your sleep."

Iggy's face somehow managed to simultaneously blush and pale. He looked like he was about to have a heart attack. "You wouldn't!" he managed to gasp. I just raised an eyebrow and said nothing. Iggy gulped nervously. "You would," he sighed heavily, "c'mon."

We crept out the door and walked across the hall. Iggy pulled his lock picking kit out of his back pocket. Yep, he even sleeps with that thing… and Nudge's sock. I kept an eye on my watch. 1 minute and 37 seconds later, I heard him whisper 'Bingo' and the door creaked open.

"See ya later," Iggy said. I raised my eyebrows. "You know what I mean!" he snapped. Okay… creepy…

I silently took a deep breath entered the room, glancing around. Dr. M. lay on the single bed, Angel and Nudge were on opposite sides of the double, and Max was curled up on the couch underneath a sheet and an extra blanket. My breath caught in my throat. She was lying on her side, curled up, with one arm under her head. Her long dirty blond hair was pulled back into a long braid and for the first time in forever, her face was clean. She was almost as beautiful on the outside as she was on the inside. She looked so relaxed, peaceful, not stressed like she usually did that I didn't want to wake her up, but I knew that we wouldn't get any time alone later. I took a deep breath.

"Yo."

She bolted upright, grabbing at her sheets as she tried to figure out what the snap was going on. She was on the verge of freaking out when she saw me leaning against the doorframe. "Wha'? What's, What's –?"

"Let's take a little spin outside," I said, motioning out the window. She did an automatic 360, making sure everyone was ok. If there's anyone on this planet more paranoid than me, it's Max. She looked at me curiously.

"Why?" she asked. See what I mean? I smiled at her. I could see that she was starting to consider it.

"Because we can." I said softly. I could see her decision in her eyes. She would come. I slipped out so she could put on some clothes. I ran across the parking lot and spread my wings as I jumped into the air. It felt sooo good to stretch my wings out all the way. I coasted on a thermal, enjoying the feeling of flying without having to flap for a few seconds before I began freefalling. I flapped my wings again and I shot up.

Nothing beats the feeling of flying for the heck of it; it's like all your problems disappear. Believe me, sometimes I need all my problems to disappear, even when I know they're going to be back soon. There's only so much stress, pain, heartache, frustration, ect, that one person can take before they feel like exploding, y'know? I closed my eyes and savored the silence, the aloneness, the peacefulness, then opened them and saw Max taking off, a smile on her face, joining me in seconds.

We didn't even need words right now; we just swooped through the air together. After a while in the air, we were over the water, the cool, salty air from over the Chesapeake Bay stinging my face. I saw a small dock out of the corner of my eye, and headed towards it, Max right beside me. We made a running stop along the dock and sat down on the edge, our wings still out. One of my wings overlapped hers, and I mentally compared them. Mine was longer, but the feathers were stiffer and fit together tighter. Hers was smaller and softer than mine and much, much lighter colored.

"This is pretty," Max said awkwardly, glancing at me. I glanced down, hypothesizing that this will be easier if I don't look at her.

"Yeah, peaceful." You idiot! You didn't come here to talk about the view! I yelled at myself. "Are we back on track?"

She looked hard at me, "What do you mean? What track?"

"You and me. We… broke up." I internally winced at my terminology. It sounded like we were a couple. "I don't want to split up again."

"No, me neither."

"Max… what do you want from me?" Way to go genius! Just spring it on her! (note sarcasm). She's probably freaking out inside.

"What do I- what do you mean? I want the usual stuff, like always." Yep, definitely freaking out. I gritted my teeth and forced myself to look her in the eye. This had to be the worst form of torture – romantic awkwardness with your best friend.

"Look, you didn't like it when you saw me with that girl at school, back in Virginia." I saw Max's eyes flash and know I'd hit a nerve. "And I wasn't thrilled about you and Sam, the possible traitor, also back in Virginia." I ignored the angry, bubbling, burning feeling in my stomach I got every time I thought of him kissing her on the front porch.

"Yeah, Virginia basically sucked."

"Well, why? Why would it bother us to see us with other people?"

"'Cause we're shallow and self-serving?" Well, that might actually be a part of it, but it wasn't the answer I was looking for. I rolled my eyes and, on an impulse, grabbed her hand tightly.

"You're…" I broke off, not knowing what to say. Beautiful? Bossy? Amazing? Crazy-and-the-voice-in-your-head-proves-it? Brave? Annoying? Caring? All of them suited Max, but I didn't want to get hit, and I didn't have the guts to use one of the compliments. "Such a pain," I finished. Wait a second… CRAP! I didn't mean to say that! I saw her open her mouth to say something, so I did the only thing I could. I kissed her.

You know how they say fireworks explode? They're wrong, at least from my experience. This was a real kiss, there were no fireworks, no animalistic actions, no whimpering with delight, no… whatever you've read in the books or fan fictions. My mind shorted out. I was still aware of your surroundings – to some extent at least – but, I didn't really care. All I cared about was Max; her taste, her smell, the feel of her lips on mine. There was no skillfully doing anything; both of us were awkward and new at this, but I didn't care because it felt right.

Somehow, we wound up pressed together, my arms around her, her hands on my shoulders. Suddenly, I was aware of a tenseness in her and she pulled back, her face totally shocked, like what we'd been doing had just registered in her mind.

"I, uh-," she stuttered, gasping for air. Without finishing whatever she'd been about to say, she leaped up, almost knocking me into the water, and flung herself off the dock, spreading her beautiful, strong wings.

I regained my balance slowly, avoiding looking at her shrinking figure because I didn't know if I could handle it. The pain in my heart was almost more than I could bear. I laid down on the dock and closed my eyes, focusing on the sound of the water, trying to not think about anything.

_Don't think about Max, don't think about Ma__x, don't think about Max, don't think about Max, don't think about the way she blushes when you bring up the Valium incident, don't think about the way you guys can talk just by looking at each other's facial expressions. Crap… _I groaned. My heart essentially felt like a soccer team wearing cleats had stomped on it, then the goalie had punted it as hard as she could **(40+ yards! Anyways, back to the story). **I grabbed the iPod I'd stuck in my pocket earlier that day and skimmed through the music, looking for that one song that always reminded me of Max.

_Girl, don't you know it's all I can do  
To keep my hands off of you  
Anytime you're around  
And when the stars come out at night  
I dream of holdin' you tight  
Everytime I lay down  
It feels so good to me to have you this bad  
The only other thing I wish I had was  
A chance  
A chance  
To tell you how I feel about you  
How it feels to live without a chance  
A chance  
To tell you I'll love you forever  
Knowing that I'll never have a chance  
Sometimes reality hurts  
And you wonder if life's worth living at all  
Knowing no matter how much you care  
You'll never have a prayer  
Of having what you want  
At least I've been close enough I could taste  
Beauty at it's best but never a trace of  
A chance  
A chance  
To tell you how I feel about you  
How it feels to live without a chance  
A chance  
To tell you I'll love you forever  
Knowing that I'll never have a chance  
A chance  
A chance  
To tell you I'll love you forever  
Knowing that I'll never have  
A chance_

I couldn't tell you how long I laid on that dock, listening to that same song play over and over. My eyes burned from fighting tears of frustration and pain, but I didn't let one fall. Crying never solved anything, just made you more vulnerable, made you more easily hurt. Living the life I lived, crying got you or the people you loved killed or hurt

Finally, I noticed how late it must be getting and stood up and stretched my wings out before taking off. I landed in the parking lot and headed up the stairs and down the hallway. I hesitated, then tried the door to the girls' room. Max had forgotten to lock it. I silently opened the door and looked inside. The girls and Dr. M were asleep, but I could tell Max was still awake; she was too tense to be asleep. Her eyes were closed, and tears were streaming down her face. _Dang it Fang! You should've gotten the message when she flung herself off a cliff to stop you from kissing her again! She doesn't love you, and you just managed to hurt her by trying to show her how you feel! _

I felt like scum as I noiselessly shut the door and slipped into the guys' room. Iggy turned his head towards me.

"Dude, what happened? You guys were gone for an hour, then I hear Max come back, fall into bed and beat the crap out of her pillow and cry all night. You come back an hour and a half after she does, and I can practically feel the frustration vibes coming off you. So, spill!"

I groaned and punched my pillow as hard as I could.

"That bad, huh?"

"You have no idea. We go for a flight, no problems. We find this deserted dock to rest on and I try to talk to her. I just couldn't seem to say anything right, then I kiss her and she pulls back and flies off."

Iggy shook his head sympathetically. "I want a word-by-word, play-by-play recap. You had to have done something to tick her off."

I told him everything. When I got to the part of me accidentally calling her a pain, he snorted and rolled his eyes, but made no comment until I'd finished. When I was done, he stared sightlessly at me for a moment, before snickering. "Shhh!" I hissed, panicked, "do you want to wake up Jeb and Gazzy?!"

Iggy shook his head disdainfully. "You called her a pain, then kissed her out of the blue? Dude, you have serious relationship issues. Like, Dr. Phil-sized relationship issues." Both of us shuddered. "So, what are you going to do?" Iggy asked. I sighed.

"I think I'm just gonna back off. Obviously, she doesn't want to be more than friends, so why waste my time?"

"If I remember right, she kissed you first, at the beach when you got beat up by Ari. Angel says she can't really figure out why Max keeps running away, just that whenever she thinks about it, Angel gets a blast of emotion: confusion, fear, and _love_." Iggy smirked. I sighed.

"What do you suggest I do then?"

"I think maybe we should talk to a girl about this; explain what's going on and see if she can explain to us what goes on in the female mind."

"Sounds like a good idea, but who?"

Iggy frowned in thought. "Hmm, Angel's too young, Nudge's still a little young, plus she wouldn't be able to keep a secret, Ella's not here, but we could call her… no, she'd blab to everyone, and the last thing we need is Jeb finding out. Dr M's here…"

"No!" I hissed Iggy laughed quietly.

"I guess we'll just have to play it by ear."

"Yep." I flung myself onto my makeshift bed on the floor. The room had come with two double beds, but none of us boys had been willing to share a bed with Jeb. To be accurate, our exact words were a very sarcastic 'Yeah, sure, great! Just let me go put on my shock collar and pink nail polish!'

I closed my eyes, emptying my head of all thoughts and I was almost asleep when Iggy spoke.

"Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"Kissing… what's it like?"

I was quiet for a moment, remember. "Like nothing else in the world. I assume it's better when the girl doesn't fly off." A muffled chuckle came from the other side of the room.

"Yeah. Better luck next time, dude. Sounds like you'll need it."

I nod absentmindedly. One of these days, me and Max were going to figure out our relationship, but until then I was just along for the incredible, hectic, crazy, _maximum ride_, to be whatever she needed.

_I shift Hope to my other arm and sit down in the rocking chair. She's still barely dozing, so I know I'll be here for a while. I remember how jealous Max was when she thought I was flirting with Brigid, when in reality, I was looking for some advice from her about me and Max. Her advice was just to back off and let everything settle down, let Max make the first move. Apparently, it was good advice because me and Max have been married for 6 years now and haven't seen anything from Itex in almost 5. Old habits die hard though. We're all still as paranoid as ever, moving halfway cross the country, never to the same place twice, every couple years, just in case. Hope's asleep now, but I'm too comfortable and warm to move…_

_The next thing I know, I open my eyes and the clock on the wall says 4:38 am. My arm is cramped from Hope laying on it for so long, so I shift her to my left arm and stand up. I start to put her in her bassinet, but freeze as a loud scream and the sound of glass breaking comes from mine and Max's bedroom. _

**OK, so I accidentally lied. This is gonna be a two-shot. It was getting really long and I was worried that people wouldn't have the time or patience to sit down and read it all. I'll update the second half when I can, but it definitely won't be tomorrow, and it will probably be a while. **

**Here's the deal: when I get reviews, I get very happy. When I get very happy, I write. When I write, you find out what happened in the other room while Fang was with Hope! Capiche? So, review before I have to use Angel's Bambi eyes and mind control again! **

**Flames will either be ignored or responded to with vicious sarcasm, depending on what mood I'm in. **

**--DCNCMF**


	2. Chapter 2

Like they say: ask and you shall receive! I asked for reviews and I get **12**!!! You guys are amazing!!! And, as I was asked, there is lots more present tense this time. Read the AN at the bottom, please.

Oh, and I got a slight complaint from people about the Nudgy, so here's my reply to anyone that doesn't like it:

If you actually sit down and read the books, Nudge and Iggy are very close. So Ella made him blush once in a little sentence squeezed into the third book, all that attention on you wouldn't you blush too? And about the age? Nudge is 11, that's about the age girls start having crushes, and Iggy's a 14 year old boy. They both know Max and Fang love each other, so that leaves them, it's only natural. Yes, I think 11's too young to start dating, but I always imagined Ella as around Nudge's age so that's a problem with Eggy too. Plus, you'll find out in here that they don't get together until they're a couple years older.

Sorry it took so long to get this up, but it's very long.

Disclaimer: I am not JP or Walt Disney so I don't own anything you recognize from the MR books or The Little Mermaid movie. I am, however, a teenage girl who owns Onyx, Hope, and a really awesome bookmark.

That aside I give you the other half of My Crazy Life.

Fang POV

_Cradling Hope tightly in my arms, I race across the hall, ready to hand her off to Max for protection. I am still every bit as paranoid as I was at 14, maybe even more so now that I have a family – including two kids – to protect. I knew it was too good to last. We destroyed all the Schools, they must have rebuilt. Great! (note sarcasm) As soon as I get rid of the Erasers or whatever the heck the School's come up with now, I'll get the rest of the flock and we'll be on the run again. _

_All this runs through my head in the split second it takes me to reach my bedroom door and wrench it open. _

_I race into the room and skid to a halt, doing a 360, searching for the Erasers I'm sure must be here. But I see nothing. No male models, no hairy wolf-men, not even any robotic freaks. _

_All I see is Max sitting up in bed and Onyx sitting next to the shards of a broken mirror on the carpet. He holds his right hand against his chest, and I can see the blood. He isn't crying, though, and I know that the scream was just from shock more than anything else. He has a quiet personality, just like me. Max swears he's proof that personality is at least partially genetic. _

_"What's going on?" Max asks, her confused brown eyes taking in the scene in front of her. I can only imagine how it must look to her: Her 3 year old son on the floor, hand and arm bleeding, me in the doorway, ready for a fight with our month old daughter screaming in my arms. I see the questions on her face, but her mothering side takes over as she scoops Onyx into her arms and examines the cuts. _

_"Hope's hungry. You fix Onyx up while I feed her," she says as we switch children. She gives me a look that says I __will__ tell her the whole story later or else and I laugh quietly. I have seen that look almost every day of my life I can remember. The only thing that changes is what the or else is. Before we were dating, it meant I would get chewed out the minute we were alone. As a couple, it usually means she won't kiss me for a few days. Personally, I think the chewing out's easier to take. _

_I carry Onyx to the bathroom and examine the cuts. Thankfully, none of them are deep. I put some antiseptic on them and wrap his arm in gauze. After I'm done I carry him downstairs, where I see part of my family is already awake. Iggy and Nudge sit at the far end of the table, hands intertwined. I sit down and pour Onyx a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch, his favorite. I smile as he somehow fits a too-large spoon full of cereal into his mouth. Max comes down with Hope as I'm pulling two waffles out of the toaster. I hand them to her and take Hope._

_"I'm not hungry," I explain. She just rolls her eyes and begins to butter the waffles while I hold Hope. After breakfast, everyone heads out to do their own thing. It's a Saturday, so Angel doesn't have school and Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and I are off of work. Angel and Gazzy left last night to spend the weekend with his girlfriend and her boyfriend; they're at New York City for the weekend. _

_Iggy takes Max aside for a minute, talking very quietly and fast. Max smirks, then nods. She talks to Nudge, and they write out a grocery list together and leave for the nearest Wal-Mart with Onyx and Hope. I frown, thinking. Usually, they leave the kids with me and Iggy so they can be done with shopping sooner. I look at Iggy and narrow my eyes, then remember he can't see. As usually, he seems to sense it though, and he turns to face me._

"_I needed Nudge to leave for a while," he explains. I raise an eyebrow. He sighs and fidgets. Oh boy. Whatever it is, it's big. "I'm going to ask Nudge to marry me," he finally blurts out. For a minute I'm quiet with shock, but then I grin and pound him on the shoulder. _

_"Finally! It only took you seven years of dating her!" _

_He rolls his eyes and snorts. "Hypocrite. At least I never randomly kissed her then didn't tell her I loved her because I chickened out at the last minute. But anyways, I need you to help me pick out the ring. Max says she can keep Nudge out for about four hours, so we need to leave." _

_I groan, but grab my keys and we head out to the garage. Max and Nudge took the minivan and Angel and Gazzy flew, so we're stuck taking the Interpede, the piece of junk it is, but we can't risk being seen flying over the city. Dallas is an awesome city, and their football team rocks, but it's also huge and there is no way we can fly there without being seen by at least a couple thousand people. _

_I turn on the radio as I drive and I smile. Finally… at last some really good music. George Strait came blaring through the speakers. Oceanfront Property has got to be one of the best songs he's ever sung, which is saying something. By the time we get to the mall, Iggy looks about ready to kill me for subjecting him to a half-hour of George Strait, Hank Williams, Kenny Rogers, and Reba McEntire. If he has his way, we'll be listening to rap on the way home. Just the thought makes me want to vomit. _

_We enter the jewelry store and I sit in a chair as Iggy asks questions and feels the rings, searching for the right one. I zone out from sheer boredom. Just to keep myself entertained, I remember when me and Max finally got together…_

We were all sitting a hotel room in… somewhere in the USA. Max's voice had told us to rent a room and crash here for a few days, but it wouldn't say why. So, we had decided to make the most of it. We'd rented some movies and bought some snacks and now we were all piled onto the two double beds. Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy had taken one, so me, Max, and Angel were on the other. Me and Max were side-by-side, leaning back against the pillows. Angel was sprawled across our laps, half out of it. Or at least, that's what I thought.

Hey Fang! I jumped slightly as a familiar, too-happy voice invaded my mind. Max glanced at me and I shook my head and shrugged. She narrowed her eyes, but nodded.

What is it, Angel? I asked warily.

Well, I was just thinking. You really should tell Max that you love her.

I assume you've seen in someone's mind how well my attempts to do that have gone in the past?

Yeah…

I really don't want a repeat. She's made it clear she doesn't like me like that.

No she hasn't!

Angel, she _threw__herself off a cliff _to stop me from kissing her again! I'm pretty sure she was trying to tell me something. 

Fang. She said and her tone was suddenly dark and serious. Trust me, you want to tell her how you feel. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Which is it gonna be? 

Max doesn't let you mind control us and I'm definitely not gonna tell her of my own free will. 

I'm not gonna mind control you, I'm just gonna torture you until you tell her. 

How? I racked my mind, trying to figure out what she could do without mind control that would make me tell Max how I felt just to get Angel to stop. A little girl's evil giggle echoed in my head followed by the opening notes of a song. My eyes widened. No, Angel! No! Please, anything but this!

Sorry Fang, but you asked for it.

The song began playing full force in my mind and it took all my self control to not just bolt out of the room and fly far, far away.

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
It's such a shame, too bad  
You're gonna miss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
It's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl(Kiss the girl)  
(Oh, ohno...)  
Lalalala, lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
It's such a shame, too bad  
You're gonna miss the girl  
Lalalala, lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss that girl  
Lalalala, lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl(Kiss the girl)  
Go on and... kiss the girl_

When the song ended, it immediately began replaying. I shot a desperate look at Angel. How many times are you going to play this in my head?

Until you get some guts and tell Max how you feel! 

I was not going to give in to a mind reading six year old immediately. I was going to held out until she got bored and gave up.

Not gonna happen!

Over the next few days, Angel was true to her word. Every waking moment, that song was playing in my head. In my dreams, the song played along with the video clip from the movie. I could barely concentrate on anything anyone said to me, I just managed to comprehend what was going on when Max announced that her voice had told her to stay put for a little while longer. I barely slept and when I did, I woke up still feeling exhausted. I guess that's what happens when your mind never gets a break.

But even in my state of preoccupation I could tell that Max was about as out of it as I was; we'd have to call her several times before she'd answer and there were dark circles under her eyes.

Eventually, after four straight days of 'kiss the girl' from The Little Mermaid playing in my head constantly, I was about ready to crack. The only thing stopping me now was that I was not about to lose my pride by giving in to a six year old. An evil, mind reading six year old, but a six year old nonetheless.

"We're going to get dinner." Angel's little voice interrupted me from my stupor of listening to 'kiss the girl' for about the 1,278th time that day. I blink, my eyes refocusing slowly. Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Total all stood in front of me.

"Ok, where?"

"We're thinking McDonald's. You coming?"

I shook my head and yawned. Something was off here, but I was too tired to think straight. "Nah, I think I'm gonna stay here and try to catch up on some sleep. Can you guys bring me back some food?"

Angel smiled brightly at me. "Sure thing. What do you want?"

"Um, a 20 piece nugget, 3 Big Macs, 4 large fries, 3 chocolate shakes, 5 apple pies, and 2 large root beers," I muttered.

"Great! See ya later!" Nudge is just way to cheerful for her own good. She'd better watch it or it'll be the death of her one day. I pulled myself out of the chair and collapsed onto the nearest bed. I was out instantly, into nightmares full of singing lobsters and dancing fish and _that_ song.

"FANG! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!!??" I woke up and fell out of the bed with a jolt, hitting my head on the nightstand on the way down. I could feel the blood on my head, but at the moment I was more preoccupied with the amazingly ticked-off teenage girl that was glaring at me from… oh CRAP! The bed! As in, the bed _I'd_ just been on! I am so dead.

"Care to explain just what the crap you were doing on the bed with me?!" Max snarled. To make things worse, between exhaustion and fear I couldn't even think straight, much less form a proper sentence.

"I, uh, um, see what happened was, uh I didn't kno-, um it was an accident, I mean-" I was slaughtering this, so I did the only thing I could in this situation. I stood up, grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her. Much to my surprise, she didn't freak out or run away. She actually responded, wrapping one arm around my shoulders, placing her other hand flat against my chest. I wrapped my arms against her waist and pulled her closer. I was vaguely aware that the Little Mermaid song had stopped playing in my mind. After several long moments we pulled apart, breathing heavily. I swallowed. Everything was going fine so far, so I might as well push my luck as far as I could.

"Max… I'm just come right out and say this and please don't fly away. I, I… I love you." There, I'd said it. Now I just have to pray she doesn't hate me now. She didn't say anything for the longest time and I began to panic. "Max? Max? Max, you don't have to feel the same way. I didn't expect you to, but please just say something so I know you're alright!"

She took a deep breath and began… laughing? She was in hysterics, wiping tears from her eyes she was laughing so hard.

"Fang… I love you too. Sorry, but you just sounded so freaked right then that I couldn't help it. You looked so _cute_." Any other time, I'd have scowled and shot her my famous death glare, but I was just too happy. She loved me. As more than a brother. I grinned, then pulled her into another kiss. Her hand moved up to my hair and I flinched as it brushed the cut I'd gotten when I fell out of bed. She pulled back and looked at her hand, red with blood.

"C'mon, let's fix your head… not that I work miracles," she added, laughing as she pulled me up and led me to the sink. She poured antibacterial on it, then applied pressure until it stopped bleeding.

"All done?" I asked as I felt her remove the gauze.

"Yep. The bleeding's stopped and as long as you don't go doing anything stupid, you'll be fine by tomorrow morning."

"Good, because I wasn't planning on doing anything stupid," I said confidently. Max smiled.

"Oh really? So, what were you planning on doing then?"

I took a deep breath and met her gaze and smile right back at her. "This." And I kissed her, wrapping my arms around her, one hand stroking her hair the other rubbing her back. She was pressed up against the wall with my back to the door when I heard the door opening. Unfortunately, I was too into the kiss to register it until it was too late.

"Hey guys, we bring- Oh my gosh! THAT"S SOOO SWEET!

"IT BURNS! IT BURNS! I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE!"

"I knew you two were in love! I saw this coming the day I met you!"

"You finally cracked, huh? FINALLY!"

"Will someone please explain what on earth is going on that making you all scream like little girls?"

Me and Max pulled apart and I turned around to see the whole flock, plus Total, staring at us. Angel, Nudge, and Total were all cheering and smiling, Gazzy looked about ready to throw up, and Iggy just looked confused.

"Max and Fang were kissing, Ig!" Nudge yelled.

Iggy looked stunned then yelled, "FINALLY!"

I shot a look at Max. Her whole face was red and she was suddenly finding her socks very interesting. She glanced at me then muttered, "well, that's one way of telling them."

Eventually, we got them to calm down and shower before bed while we ate the food they'd brought, but not after having to endure Twenty Questions. Are you guys actually together now (Iggy), are you going to get married (Nudge), when you guys have kids can I help name them (Angel), and can you please not kiss in front of me (Gazzy) among others. When Angel asked her question, I thought Max was going to die of embarrassment, but I just laughed and told her we'll have to wait and see.

Finally, 2 hours, 6 showers, 2 water fights, multiple awkward questions, several smart remarks from Iggy, and 1 pillow fight later, we got them into bed. Iggy and Gazzy shared and so did Nudge and Angel. Me and Max plopped down onto our makeshift beds on the floor. I put my arm around her and she snuggled up against my side. After several moments of silence, she twisted around to look at me.

"Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"What did Angel mean earlier, when she said 'you finally cracked, huh'?"

"Well, she's been playing the song from The Little Mermaid, you know, 'kiss the girl', over and over in my head constantly for the past four days to get me to tell you I love you."

Max laughed. "You want to hear something really funny?" she asked.

"What?"

"The Voice has been doing the exact same thing to me. I was about to break down and tell you, I just wanted a little privacy."

We both laughed and I tightened my grip on her. "Get to sleep. Who knows how long we'll get to stay here."

"Yes, _Dad_." She teased.

"I'm not your dad, thank goodness," I grinned. I kissed her forehead and added, "but I _am_ your overprotective boyfriend who's worried about you and who will make sure you get enough sleep if he has to kill you to do it."

She grinned and buried her head in my shoulder.

"Night, Fang." She muttered, her voice muffled by my shirt.

"Night, Max. Love you." But she was already asleep. I could get used to this…

"_Fang? This one?" Iggy asks, waving a ring in front of my face. _

"_Yeah," I agree, not even bothering to look at it. I know whatever it is, Nudge will love it, so my opinion doesn't really matter. Iggy pays and we drive home after getting into a fight over which station to listen to. I win, by reminding him that I sat in the shop for three and a half hours for him. _

_We get home and sit around watching the football game that's on for the next twenty minutes until we hear the sound of a van pulling into the garage. _

"_Daddy!" Onyx yells, barreling into me. I grin and pick him up. _

"_What's all over you?" I ask._

"_We stopped and got sodas," Max explains, "his cup's lid wasn't on very good." _

_I volunteer to give him a bath while Max and Nudge unload groceries and Iggy watched Hope. After I'm done, I pull him out of the tub and go to put a pull-up on him, but he giggles and races out of the bathroom to jump on Max and mine's bed. I let him play for a minute before grabbing him and forcing him into a diaper and some clothes. I can hear Max in the nursery, Hope's fussing as she fights sleep. Iggy and Nudge are downstairs, I can hear Iggy saying something, but I try not to eavesdrop. I hear a squeal from Nudge, followed by several long minutes of quiet. Max has finally gotten hope to sleep and I am trying to get Onyx to keep his clothes on. _

_Suddenly, the quiet is broken by the sound of Nudge running up the stairs and screaming, "Max! Guess what!?" Hope immediately starts to scream and Onyx takes advantage of my distraction to strip down to his pull-up and run out the door to see what's going on. I cross the hall to stand in the doorway of the nursery and watch the scene in front of me. _

_Max sits in the rocking chair, trying to hush Hope, who's crying loudly. Nudge is bouncing up and down in front of her, waving her left hand excitedly. Iggy has an arm around Nudge, laughing as he tries to calm her down, and Onyx is tugging on Iggy, trying to get his attention (and failing). I lean against the door frame and laugh openly. This is a hard, crazy life, but it's my life and I wouldn't trade it for anything. _

All together now, Awww!

I hope you enjoyed this.

Now, here's where you have a say, I want you to vote on what I write next. Your choices are:

(A) This story is continued to maybe 10 chapters, but probably in Max's POV. Might be hard to understand without the prequel.

(B) A collection of random one-shots, no clue how long it'll be

Or

(C) The prequel to this story, basically my version of MR 5, maybe leading up to maybe a few months before this, it'll include the Little Mermaid get-together of Max and Fang. Pretty long. I'm leaning towards this one, because I have it all pretty much planned out in my head, but if everyone wants one of the other choices, I'll try that instead.

All the choices will have romance, humor, adventure, drama, and maybe a lil bit of angst. More angst and drama in option C. Just stick your answer in your review. I want about 20 votes.

REVIEW! Everyone did such a great job last time. I'd hate to break out the Bambi Eyes… Hate it? Tell me, but tell me why. Love it? Tell me why. Have any requests or questions? Feel free to ask! Flames will either be ignored or responded to with vicious sarcasm.

--DCNCMF


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, so here's the deal. I haven't gotten all the votes I wanted, but it's looking like I'm going to be doing the prequel. If you really want me to do any of the other choices, review and tell me so. If you want me to do the prequel, review and give me more incentive to write it.

The prequel's gonna be called 'Just Makes Me Stronger'. I'm not sure when I'll get it up, but I'll try to have the first chap up in the next week. Of course, if I don't get reviews for Chap 2 of My Crazy Life, it might be a couple weeks…

REVIEW PLEASE, people, I'm begging you. I'd love to have at least 25 reviews for this story, and you're almost there!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! The first chapter of Just Makes Me Stronger is now up! Please read it and let me know what ya think!

--DCNCMF


End file.
